


Window View

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Lore 1.0 Assumptions, Cuddling, Digital Art, F/M, Pensive Look, Rain, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture of Lux sleeping on Darius while he looks out into the dark through a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window View

  


**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about nighttime, when you can see into a train as it passes by, or when you're driving past a house, as I made this. That's why you have the dark shadowed edges and then the warm, almost glowing interior.
> 
> I couldn't decide if I liked it better with or without rain on the window so here are both!


End file.
